


This Story Foretold

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: You smile so you don’t cryand only a few have ever noticed.
Series: Fan Poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 3





	This Story Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of National Poetry Month! I stopped watching SPN long ago and also wrote this long ago, so this is really only Gabriel through... season 8ish.

You smile so you don’t cry  
and only a few have ever noticed.  
Time and distance strain and strain  
and family seems both less and more.  
It is perhaps your destiny as one of the first  
to take part in this story foretold,  
but running away was never enough  
when the guilt of your brothers weighs you down.  
You tried to change and hide your name  
but they found you anyway.  
The best to be said is you stood up at last,  
even if it cost you the sky.


End file.
